


17: 17

by Saltyquinto (MMhunter_hawkeye)



Category: The Little Things (2021)
Genre: Gang Rape, Multi, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMhunter_hawkeye/pseuds/Saltyquinto
Summary: 【严重剧透，请在观影后阅读】【是假的抹布文】*Spoiler Alarm* Please, read it after watching the film only!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	17: 17

**Author's Note:**

> 后日谈：FBI接手案件找到真凶，巴克斯特误杀罪行暴露
> 
> Post-canon story in which the FBI found the real killer and Baxter's crime was exploded inside the police department.

没有人知道第一个行动的是谁。那个茶水间原本位置偏僻，少有人往来，以至于室内的咖啡机和椅子都被搬到了别处。连清洁人员也不常踏足那个房间：哪怕一星期不打扫，那里也不会有太多变化。有传闻是某个清洁人员最先发现了倒在茶水间的巴克斯特。之后的几天，警局里的所有人都知道了巴克斯特的秘密。他和一些警员们开始频繁出入那里。并不是所有警员都参与其中；至少一开始是如此。谈论巴克斯特的人会迅速被局长和他的眼线发觉，然后被某个上级带进那个茶水间。这些人之中，有一些成了茶水间的常客，有一些再没有踏足那里，还有一些则离开了警局。渐渐的，连茶水间的事也无人再谈了。被移到别处的咖啡机和椅子又被放了回去。  
而巴克斯特仍然是巴克斯特。他习惯于提早上班，稍晚下班。多出的时间是留给淋浴设施的。他的工位就在通向茶水间的走廊旁边，远离他的同事们。他一年四季都穿着宽大到几乎不合身的县警制服，身上绝大部分的皮肤都被遮盖起来。他负责的文书整理记录工作基本是重复的无意义劳动，因为没有人真的关心那些失窃或者抢劫的案件。没有人会和他说话，也没有人会给他指派任务——在茶水间的时候除外。那里成了警局的告解室，只是巴克斯特从不开口应答，无论威胁和羞辱是否针对他本人。  
茶歇时间有限，但警员们并不介意分享。巴克斯特的咽反射相当不敏感，倒给他们行了方便，特别是在他们手边刚好没有避孕套或者不愿意使用的时候。只有吞下阴茎时，他苍白的脸才会涨得通红。这更煽动了一些人的施虐倾向：他们会压住巴克斯特的后脑，强迫他将鼻尖埋进他们杂乱浓密的阴毛之中。他们以为自己会见到涕泗横流的场面，感受到喉管呛咳的剧烈震动，但这一切从没有发生过。他们低下头，能看见的只有巴克斯特颤动的睫毛。即使阴茎已经占据了他绝大部分的呼吸道，他依然不断地吞咽和吸吮，仿佛在刻意让自己窒息。只是这些尝试都以他吞下对方的精液而告终。类似的情况也发生在他和女警员之间。比他身材更高大的女性几乎能将他的大半张脸淹没在她们的大腿之间，却丝毫不影响他舌头的灵活程度。  
他的性器比起他本身更像一个活物。考虑到他接受刺激的强度和频率，这实在有些匪夷所思。不知出于什么原因，警员们都默契地避免接触那一片区域，但它仍照常勃起，从顶端流出足以沾湿他的下腹、长桌或是地板的体液。怒张的深红色茎体无人照管，时时随着身体的晃动而摇摆，那样的光景几乎显得滑稽可笑。茶歇结束，他做的第一件事往往不是穿上制服，而是用餐巾纸清理附近的痕迹。有时液滴落在桌椅之下地面一类的地方，他只能扶着桌椅，慢慢蹲下身去，在狭小的空间中佝偻着把水渍和灰尘一并抹去。

DK起先并不知道巴克斯特也被调往了县警队，更想不到会在那个茶水间里见到他。接待他的警督拍拍他的肩膀，说了句“好好享受”，转身要走。DK沉默片刻，还是叫住了他。  
“还有谁知道这件事？”  
“警局的人。”  
“你们知道这是系统性的强奸行为吧。”  
警督打量了DK一番，哈哈一笑：“你在开什么玩笑，强行发生性关系可是重罪。”又凑到DK耳边，低声说：“他可还有老婆孩子呢。换做是你，你也不希望自己的秘密被别人知道，是吧。”  
DK眉头一皱，转头看向警督。  
“不能用道具，不能留伤口，不能出茶水间。就这三条。请吧。”

巴克斯特侧着头伏在长桌上，满月一样的眼睛黯淡而浑浊。茶水间的灯管在他们头顶投下惨白的光。  
“为什么？”  
过了一会，DK才意识到那是巴克斯特的声音。  
“为什么？”  
他又问了一次。这一次DK没有反问，只是用力地按住他的肩膀，向更深处去。血液猛然涌向下身让DK头晕目眩。他甚至能听到自己心跳的回响，不觉嘴里发苦。  
他盯着隔断墙对面的镜子。镜中并没有人，但他知道有人在听，在看。他又一次撞击巴克斯特的前列腺。巴克斯特的喘息和他的话音一样轻，紧贴着他的大腿止不住地颤抖着。  
他粗大的指头拂过巴克斯特突起的颈动脉。指尖摸索到的搏动迟缓而微弱。他收回的手停在半空又落下，按住了他的后颈。  
“把眼睛闭上。什么也别想。”  
这本不是什么见不得人的话，他却还是压低了声音，贴近对方的耳尖。巴克斯特的眼睑如同剧终的帷幕般缓落。DK再也看不见那双眼睛了。此时的巴克斯特更像是一具漂亮的尸体，和他曾经日夜相对的那些年轻姑娘们没有什么两样。  
DK忍不住咒骂了一声。巴克斯特让他无处可去，只能不断地深入。他疑心自己是否挫伤或者撕裂了巴克斯特的内部组织。或许他应该先润滑。或许早有人做了润滑的工作。又或者那个人就是巴克斯特自己。脑海中的思绪渐渐弥散，成为模糊的云雾。巴克斯特的发出的噪音更响了一些，但还是被长桌挪动的闷响盖了过去。最后一次挤压的瞬间，DK敢肯定自己短暂地失去了意识——眼前的黑白斑点散去之后，他发现自己倒在了巴克斯特的背上，呼吸急促，心率异常地快。医生说得没错，他想。勃起确实有影响心肺供血的风险。巴克斯特散发的热量似乎被室内的阴冷的空气吸收了大半，背部皮肤的温度比DK燥热发汗的前胸要低得多。DK忽然有些反胃。他记得这个发凉的触感。伏在石头上的女孩。倒在他枪口下的女孩。天使。  
巴克斯特的身体已经松弛。DK支起身，从他体内滑了出来。他取下避孕套，借着灯光检查外壁，确认没有血迹之后才把它扔进了角落的垃圾桶。面前的镜子映出了另一个男警员走近的身影。DK整理着自己的上衣，看着镜像逐渐接近，直到那人出现在转角处。  
“给他一点时间。”  
DK留下这句话，从那人的身边走了过去。三个陌生的警员倚在咖啡桌边，有男有女，端着杯子目送他走向茶水间的大门。  
他把皮带扣清脆的声响关在了身后。

安娜坐在梳妆台前，看着镜子里的吉姆背向她，侧着身躺在床上。  
吉姆调到县警队快一年了。新房子和姑娘们的新学校都很不错，他的上下班时间也规律了起来。爸爸每天晚上都能和她们一起吃晚餐，陪她们玩，孩子们自然很高兴。只有安娜知道，吉姆和之前有些不大一样。她并不十分清楚他工作上的事，只从新闻里看到案子被FBI接手，知道他心里肯定不好受，也劝他再多休息一段时间。后来真凶落网，他却申请转调到了县警队。她原以为离开伤心地他就能打起精神来，但这个案子的阴影似乎仍旧笼罩着他。他一直努力照顾她们，这些她都看在眼里，只是无论日常交流，还是身体接触，他们都不像之前那样亲密了——典型的感情倦怠期，可吉姆的表现总让她忍不住去想其中有什么隐情，却又毫无头绪。  
她关上了梳妆台的灯。室内只有一束从窗帘缝隙之间洒下的月光，正落在他们的床上。她轻轻掀起薄被，躺到吉姆身边。他没有转身。月光照亮了他的肩胛部位，她在那里看到了一块瘀伤。  
她伸出食指，轻轻抚过那一片暗色。  
“这是怎么了？”  
过了一会，吉姆才用半睡半醒的声音回应。  
“不小心碰的。”  
她的指尖稍稍用力，在伤处按了一下。  
“还疼吗？”  
“……已经不疼了。”  
他的声音越来越小。  
他累了，他需要休息，她想。我们可以以后再聊。于是她问：  
“你定好闹钟了吗？”  
他含糊地哼了一声。  
然后卧室被沉默包围。她慢慢闭上了眼睛。

END


End file.
